Cinnamon's Egg
by Wuchen 5
Summary: Cinnamon, the trickster fox of Crescent Forest found a bird's egg one day. And on the spur of the moment decides to raise it until it hatches. Clover is suspicious of his behavior and attempts to find out what Cinnamon is hiding from everyone...
1. The Egg and Me

**Hey guys, new fic and this time it's starring Cinnamon the fox. I had a sort of rough school year but I think I'm getting my writing back into habit. I hope next year will be better.**

**This story is sort of based off an excellent book I read in kindergarten. It was the first book I ever checked out at my elementary school library. I remember reading it everyday. I checked it out so much that the librarian there actually yelled at me. The nerve of that lady. Anyways that was years ago, but that book had been always in the back of my mind. **

**If you are interested, it's called "The Fox's Egg," by Ikuyo Isami. I only realize years later that it was by a Japanese author. But goodness that book was so...CUTE *W* **

**Just search it up on Google or Amazon. But you can always check it out at the local library, the librarians there don't yell at me when I do :)**

* * *

><p>Cinnamon the fox was in a sour mood. Why? Because most of his day was spent picking out prickles and burrs from his rump.<p>

Of course it was those blasted bunnies fault that he was even in this mess. So what if he wanted to steal Mallow's apple pie? Instead of letting him take a bit from Mallow's pie, the gang of bunnies tricked him and made him tumble into a pit of prickly plants.

It's a free world isn't it? And besides the pie wasn't that tasty either. Stupid Clover and her ridiculous demands.

Muttering to himself he manage to pull out the last of the prickles from his beautiful fur. He still was upset on how Clover was able to trick him in the first place. Making him fall into the prickles too, the nerve!

Grumbling to himself in anger, he started to trot along the worn pathway of Crescent forest. It was a nice day, perfect for throw a prank. But even Cinnamon the fox felt particularly lazy today. The smell of spring was in the air and Cinnamon would rather roll in the grass than tease even the annoying bunnies.

He found a particularly nice spot under a great oak tree, shady and perfect for a nap. Curling up, he closed his eyes and started to nap away. The rustle of the trees and the wind blowing was lulling Cinnamon into a sweet dream.

"_Please Cinnamon!" begged the pesky bunnies. "We're so sorry that we treated you badly, we're just stupid bunnies after all!"_

_Cinnamon lazed casually on a hammock, eating berries while the bunnies were standing in front of him looking apologetic. "I'll forgive you if you guys become my servant," snickered Cinnamon._

_"Of course!" they exclaimed in unison. _

_Later the bunnies were tending to Cinnamon's needs while he cackled. Mallow was dusting the furniture of his house, Shallot was his footrest. Kale was serving Cinnamon food, and Clover was trying to juggle in front of him to keep him entertain. _

_Clover couldn't juggle and the berries flew out of her clumsy hands. _

_"Oops!" she cried, "I'm just so clumsy!"_

_"Hey be careful! Ouch!" cried Cinnamon in anger as a berry painfully hit his head. _

_"Ouch!"_

Cinnamon bolted from his nap, groaning he rubbed his head. Odd, the berry landing on his head felt painfully real. "Clover even has to ruin my dream? Jeez she's so annoying..." muttered Cinnamon. Something white caught his eye and he gave a quick glance down. An egg.

Sighing he decided to go back to sleep. Wait, an egg?

He looked down again and there in plain sight was an egg. "Huh, I guess it must of fell from the tree..." started Cinnamon, "probably from some nest above."

Now Cinnamon had a problem. He felt perplexed on what to do with the egg, a thought about eating it came into mind but something was bothering him about that notion. Eggs have chicks right? So technically he was eating a baby bird?

He felt guilty at the idea for some odd reason, it just didn't feel right. He was a trickster, he has done bad things, but to sink there was a no-no.

He decided to just abandon the egg. Just leave it for the badgers to take care of, it's not his problem right?  
>Giving a light humph, he got up and started to trot away. Cinnamon didn't get far before that guilty feeling came back. He turned around and quickly dashed back to the tree where the egg fell from.<p>

He stopped in front of the egg and sniffed it. He observed the creamy speckled egg before touching it. It still felt warm and he gingerly picked it up with his paws.

"Maybe...I should keep you warm..." Cinnamon paused at that idea and shook his head angrily. "Oh come on, who ever heard of a fox sitting on an egg!"

But he couldn't just let it get cold? The chick would die if that happened..

Grumbling and looking around to make sure no one was watching, he started to make a nest from the some fallen leaves at the base of the tree.

Placing the tiny egg in the middle of his poor attempt of a nest, he then turned around and slowly sat on the egg.

He grimaced. It felt weird. Foxes just don't sit on eggs.

"If the egg hatches," told Cinnamon, "maybe I'll be able to raise it."

He quirked his fox lips at the idea of raising a chick, but the image of raising and teaching it how to be a trickster, taking the chick under his care and wing (metaphorically speaking), made Cinnamon felt funny. The thought of taking responsibilities seemed unappealing, but he was excited of raising something the right way, to have someone that saw _him_ as the leader. Sure his squirrel friend Twirl is like that, but Twirl is too busy these days with his stupid Mallow fan club to really play pranks anymore.

"Well, that settles it Chicky," grinned Cinnamon confidently. "You will be my protégé! I'll teach you everything I know on how to be a trickster of Crescent forest!" Cinnamon gave a chuckle, at least there was something to look forward for the day.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, no one told Cinnamon how boring waiting it is to sit on an egg. He couldn't move to much or he might break the egg. If there was a particularly annoying itch, he couldn't scratch it. He only got up when necessary to eat or drink from a nearby stream.<br>His ear was always alert in case something approached the egg or if the egg hatched.

All day he sat and all night he sat.

This went on for one week.

By the end, Cinnamon felt that he was near his wit's ends, it was absolutely **boring**!

His muscles ache, he felt antsy, and he hated sitting on this darn egg!

"That's it!" he grumbled to himself, "if Chicky doesn't hatch out by today I'm leaving! This is stupid that I have to sit on an egg for so long!"But the chick didn't hatch. Cinnamon bemoaned that it was more boring that staying at detention with old Mr. Hoot when he was still in school. So why doesn't he leave?

He felt the egg twitch slightly and he jumped up in surprise. He hopped off and took a good look at the egg. Nothing was happening, but..

_"peep," _came a small sound.

Cinnamon backed off slightly in surprise. "Huh?"

"Peep," came out a more louder sound.

"Well I'll be," muttered Cinnamon. "I can't leave you now..."

"Cinnamon?"

Cinnamon gave a yelp in surprise, he quickly jumped back on the egg and turned around at whoever addressed him.

He made a mental groaned to see Clover standing in front of him. Her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicions but she looked overall curious. Her tiny pink tinged ears pricked up slightly at another "peep" from Chicky.

"Did you just said "peep," Cinnamon?"

Cinnamon shook his head furiously, "Yes-no...I-It's none of your business you pesky bunny! Besides, isn't it a bit too dark for you to be out anyways, go mind your own business!" Cinnamon snapped furiously.

Clover glared, "Cinnamon, I know you are up to no good. "

Cinnamon gave a scoff, "Clover, stop judging me so quickly..."

Clover frowned, "I doubt you are simply doing nothing, you must be plotting something against us."

"PEEP!"

Clover jumped up in surprise. "Did you just..."

"Yes," said Cinnamon hastily.

"...why?"

"Because-"

"Peep!"

"I-"

"Peep!"

"-WANT TO!"

Clover violet eyes widen in surprise as the flustered Cinnamon was left wheezing from his outburst.

She gave a small hop up to Cinnamon. "Cinnamon...are you alright?"

Cinnamon glared, "do I look alright?"

Clover shrugged, "no, not really..."

"I was being sarcastic..."

"Oh, fine...I guess I'll be leaving you alone then..." Clover sighed and turned around, hopping away from him. Cinnamon watched as Clover's fluffy tail vanished into the bushes. Cinnamon gave a sigh of relief. Clover was so close to discovering his egg, and if she ever found out that he was trying to hatch it, well...let's just say the reputation Cinnamon worked so hard to build up would go down the drain.

But Cinnamon also felt a tug of pride of successfully hiding the egg from Clover. If Clover or her friends ever found it, they'll raise the chick their own way! The chick would be some jolly and pesky bird fluttering with the rest of Clover's gang. Cinnamon grimace at the horrid image. "Chicky," promised Cinnamon with determination, "when you hatch out, I promise that I would make you the best prankster Crescent Forest will ever have."

He heard a tiny "cheep" in reply. Cinnamon couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"It's so odd."<p>

"What's odd, Clover?" asked Kale, Clover's brown bunny friend. Kale and Clover were lying together on a grassy hill, watching the clouds go by.

"Cinnamon," she muttered. "He's been really odd, like he's hiding something from us, or planning something."

Kale shrugged. "I think that's how Cinnamon usually is, he's the sneaky type that no one trusts."

"But-" started Clover.

"Clover," sighed Kale, "give it a rest, it's actually really nice that Cinnamon isn't terrorizing us."

Clover pouted and stood up, "Kale, what happens if Cinnamon is planning something big? It's our job to prevent Cinnamon from doing more harm to anyone." With an angry huff, Clover stomped away. Kale got up and looked as Clover disappeared down the hill. Kale only shook his head and went back to cloud-watching.

* * *

><p>Clover on the otherhand had traveled back to the last spot she had seen Cinnamon, determined to find out exactly what Cinnamon is planning...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's rant:<em>**

**_Well I hope it's good. I debated for it to be a oneshot or chapters, but it is probably going to be a long oneshot, so chapters it is!_**

**_Don't really know Cinnamon's character that well besides being a bit of a bully and prankster, so I hope he wasn't too OC._**

**_One a side note, I finally read Happy Happy Clover Vol. 2 It made me happy, but at the same time when I was trying to look for the other volumes online, I read on Wikipedia that Kale doesn't get with Clover in the end. :0 They were so cute together!_**

**_Is that true? Someone who's read the books please confirm it to me. If it's true than I feel a bit disappointed...sigh, but that's what fanfics are for right?_**

**_-Wuchen_**


	2. The Egg and Me and Clover

**Well, here's the next chapter :) **

**Advice of the Day**: Sometimes we can't always judge people base on impression. I know sometimes other people can come off mean but sometimes the people who are nice on first impression are the actual mean ones. Things are different each time.

We have to use our best judgement to determine them. And our best willpower to not let the bad people affect us. Smile and keep your head up :)

* * *

><p><em>We are all inclined to judge ourselves by our ideals; others by their acts<em>

_-Harold Nicolson _

* * *

><p>Cinnamon the fox was sleeping underneath the tree, the warm egg nestled between his rump and bushy tail. The egg had already gone quiet again so he can finally rest. "Who would think sitting on an egg would be so hard," he mumbled in annoyance.<p>

He heard a rustle in the bushes and he groaned. On cue, Clover's head pops out. "Aha, caught you Cinnamon!" she cried out as she jumped in front of him.

Cinnamon frowned but didn't get from his spot, which only perplexed Clover more. Clover frowned, "I know you're planning something Cinnamon, so spit it out."

"For the last time, I'm doing nothing," Cinnamon said dryly. Clover gave him a suspicious look before sitting down next to him. Cinnamon looked startled for a second but his expression turned stoic again.

"You've been sitting here for a very long time," started Clover as she gave a sigh, "what are you really hiding?"

Cinnamon pondered for a second, debating on whether to tell Clover or not. "If I tell you..."started Cinnamon hestiantly, "will you leave me alone."

Clover's attention was shot up. "A secret?"

"Well...sort of."

Clover thought for a second before nodding seriously. Cinnamon inwardly groaned at the notion of Clover of all animals in Crescent forest would know this.

"I'm sitting on an egg."

Silence.

"What?"

"I didn't know foxes laid eggs...especially boy foxes..."

"I DID NOT LAY AN EGG!" screeched Cinnamon furiously. "I just found this egg that's all! And being nice old me, I'm sitting on it to keep it warm!"

Cinnamon was left huffing and puffing from his proclaimation, while Clover looked at him with shock. "Wow... so you're actually being nice for once?"

Cinnamon looked embarrassed. "Well...you see...yeah..." Cinnamon let out a sigh of defeat, but he was surprised at Clover's expression.

Clover's eyes were shining as she spoke, "I never though I'll live to see the day Cinnamon turned over a new leaf! That is very noble of you Cinnamon!"

Cinnamon turned red, (if a fox could get any redder). "Hey don't go telling everyone though...I mean I'm not that evil to let poor Chicky die in the cold." He wasn't use to praises, especially since they came from Clover.

"Do you need help Cinnamon?" Clover inquired. "I can go get my mom or Mr. Hoot..."

"No! Don't get anyone! Especially not Mr. Hoot!" Cinnamon protested, "this is a secret between you and me only, yah hear?"

"But...not even Mallow?"

"Nope."

Clover gave a slight, disappointed pout. "_Fine_."

* * *

><p>The bunny, the fox, and the egg pretty stood in silence for the rest of the day, Cinnamon didn't exactly feel comfortable with Clover fiddling around, but when Clover asked to sit on the egg, Cinnamon relented.<p>

"I need to stretch my legs anyways," Cinnamon muttered, "but if anything bad happens while I'm gone, you'll be sorry." Clover nodded her head solemnly while Cinnamon cast her a reluctant glance before dashing off.

It felt wonderful to be freed from the burden of the egg, Cinnamon can finally take a break and be a fox again. He rolled on the the meadow grass, dranked from the stream, and streched his aching muscles.

"I can never imagine being a bird," Cinnamon noted quietly as he gazed up into the clear spring sky. "It's better to be a fox," he concluded, "I don't have to sit on eggs all day."

He lazily closed his eyes until his ears perked up at a loud screeching sound. He glared in annoyance at the direction of the sound.

They were two simple yellowish birds with some black tail and wing feathers, and they were chattering up a storm. Cinnamon couldn't exactly decipher what they were saying, but he noted that they sounded worried, if not agitated.

Cinnamon thought about going up to them and finding out what the fuss was about, but decided against it in the end. He had an egg to watch, and it's not like he's some bird helper.

And an egg with Clover is probably in more urgent danger.

* * *

><p>Clover was bored sitting on the egg while Cinnamon ran off. So, she chatted toward the egg for a while, telling the egg about her dreams of traveling the world with Rambler, hoping someday to be able to cook like a profession, or being able to see the human boy that saved her a while back. The egg only responded with soft peeps, causing Clover to smile and ramble on.<p>

When Clover was done talking, she became quiet and started to contemplate a nagging thought in the back of her mind.

What bothered her was that Cinnamon was _not so bad._ Clover still couldn't understand why Cinnamon would care so much about an egg. Was Cinnamon actually being nice and compassionate?

"Funny," Clover said aloud, "I wouldn't imagine Cinnamon being this nice to me or to anyone. I guess...even foxes aren't so bad."

Clover petted the warm egg, "I would never though Cinnamon was capable of being nice towards others because he is always playing pranks...I guess I was wrong, he's capable of good things too..."

Clover's ears perked up in relief when she heard a rustle near the bushes. She gave a relieved sigh, "I was starting to get scared that you won't come back-"

Clover paused in fear when she was responded with a dangerous growl. A fox doesn't make such a deep and gutteral sound.

Her heart started to beat faster as she turned her head slowly towards the direction of the growl.

"Cinnamon...?" she whispered hopefully.

Staring at her were two yellow eyes, looking unfriendly and hungry. Clover fearfully clutch the egg between her paws. Then, the creature lunged.

* * *

><p>When Cinnamon was trotting back, he noted that the bushes looked like that some large animal charged through, the grass around the area was trampled and he noticed unfamilar pawprints on the ground.<p>

Trying to ease his fear, he told himself it was probably Blackberry the bear or some clumsy deer.

Despite the reassuring thoughts though, Cinnamon couldn't help but practically bolt towards his secret hideout. Where Clover and Chicky were at.

And what he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you "nerd on a motocycle" and "BinaryHedgehog" for confirming that Kale doesn't get with Clover :') <strong>

**And now here's my rant: $%%$&$&$%& WHAT? :0 That's it, after I'm done with Cinnamon's story I'm gonna start cracking on some Clover and Kale fics :0**

**Why the quote and advice? No reason in particular...I have ups and downs occasionally but I realize you need to surround yourself with good people and keep a positive outlook to make it though the day ;)**

**-Wuchen**


End file.
